


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward dorks being awkward, some kissage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Wade seem very friendly all of a sudden, and Peter can't say he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Angus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Angus/gifts).



> Prompt by the wonderful and squishy Elizabeth_Angus <3 Hope I got it right!
> 
> I should mention that I know nothing about Johnny Storm, other than what I've seen in the movies with Chris Evans, so please don't shoot me in the head ^^

He thought nothing of it, the first time he saw Wade and Johnny have a beer together, except that it was strange to see those two even talking, let alone having a friendly chat over a drink. They weren't aware of Peter’s presence, and he waited for Deadpool to leave before he joined his friend. Storm didn't talk about it, and Parker made no indication he had seen their – whatever it was.

The second time, however, Peter started getting suspicious. He was swinging his way to Johnny’s apartment to pick up a present for a mutual friend when he noticed the red-and-black clad mercenary exit the building, ignoring the scared looks he got from the few passers-by. Even in the dim street lights, the man stood out. He made his way resolutely down the street while Peter watched him intently, clinging to the side of the building. He only noticed that he had squeezed a few bricks to dust when he shot a web at Johnny’s building. Again, neither of them spoke about Wade, but Peter doubted the man had been visiting somebody else in this neighbourhood.

Peter tried to forget the incidents. After all, the superhero/supervillain (and everything in between) community wasn't all that big, and Deadpool was known for teaming up with good guys sometimes. Why, nobody knew, but having a crazed assassin on your side was a good thing, and nobody ever questioned Wade’s motives. Spider-Man had always been wary of Deadpool’s motives, but Peter couldn’t help but enjoy Wade’s jokes and good-humoured (if not somewhat loud and very obnoxious) presence. He didn't like the guy. Well, maybe a little. And he only dreamed about him once. We can’t very well control our dreams, can we? Anyway, it was probably nothing, and he decided not to worry about what Johnny and Wade were up to.

\---

Peter was feeling good about himself. He had just aced all his exams, the sun was shining and the state had passed a motion to have more cops patrolling the streets, which meant less work for Spider-Man. The young man was almost whistling as he made his way through Central Park. He smiled at an old lady feeding pigeons, then stopped mid-stride as he spotted two familiar figures. Wade had foregone his usual costume in favour of jeans and a hoodie, but even with the hood pulled low over his eyes, his bulky form was unmistakeable. Johnny was explaining something animatedly, waving his hands, and Wade’s booming laugh scared away the pigeons. What really irked Peter, however, was that his friend had told him he would be out of town until Wednesday. Today was Monday.

When the men got up and hugged – actually _hugged_ \- Parker finally lost his cool entirely. He walked over to them and stood squarely in front of Johnny’s face. He didn't look at Wade.

“Do you two need a room? I'm sure a motel would be more private than a park.”

He wasn't sure where that came from. He also didn't know how to keep the acid out of his voice. Johnny’s eyebrows rose and he staggered backwards, hit the bench with the back of his knee and sat down, all with the same bamboozled expression.

“Look…” Peter was trying to keep his voice down, but failing bitterly. “I don’t care if you don’t tell me your secrets, that’s fine, but the least you could do was not lie to me!”

He prodded Storm hard in his chest, noting that the other man’s look changed to a slightly more dangerous one. Peter knew that that expression usually meant something was about to go up in flames, but he didn't care. The bile rising up in his throat was choking him, and he had to let it out. Johnny made no answer, but Peter saw Wade fidget out of the corner of his eye. He put his hand up to keep the merc quiet – for once, the wilful man complied. 

“It’s none of my business whom you choose as your friends,” Peter hissed, leaning further into Johnny’s personal space. 

He felt heat emanating from his friend, and it wasn't your usual body heat, either. Suddenly, Peter wondered what supernova would feel like. He smirked wickedly and lowered his voice a little more. His tone was silky and sweet now. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Johnny, but did you really think I would mind you being _gay?”_

Peter braced himself for an explosion, but it never came. Instead, the blonde’s eyes widened again, more in amusement than surprise this time, and he tried to repress a smile. Peter’s eyes narrowed and he felt more offences make their way to his tongue, but-

“I'm not gay,” Johnny said, growing serious again. 

Peter leaned back and frowned.

“But you- You hugged!”

Storm rolled his eyes, as if he was talking with an incredibly dense child.

“Yes. You and I hug sometimes, too.”

“Uh… But we are friends…”

The web-head swallowed and felt himself blush. He still didn't look at Wade, embarrassed now. He misunderstood? But what, then, was going on?

“Ummm… Peter?”

The merc tugged at his sleeve softly and Parker lashed out, more in surprise than anything else. Luckily, Wade’s reflexes were excellent, and he ducked before he was propelled towards the old pigeon-feeding lady. Or some child. Peter finally looked at him. The big man was looking at his scarred hands, playing with the pouch of his hoodie, and blushing violently.

“I'm gay,” he finally provided quietly. Then he looked up and smiled nervously. “Well, at the moment at least. For-“ He swallowed and his eyes darted to the side, then he looked straight at Peter again. “For you,” he finished shakily.

Spidey shook his head and stepped back, bumping against a passer-by. He didn't even register the man’s annoyed huff. He didn't get it. What? _WHAT?_ Sure, he was flattered, at least if this wasn't some joke, but-

“Then what are you two..?” He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Johnny smiled brightly and Wade looked down and cleared his throat. His marred face was bright read now, and big beads of sweat were standing out on his forehead. 

“I was asking Storm for- Uh… That is, I hoped he could help me…”

“Woo you.” The blonde finally decided to help the merc out of his misery.

“Oh.” 

Peter ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. The situation had definitely gotten more awkward.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he finally asked softly, looking directly at Wade. He was fairly certain that his cheeks matched the other’s.

Deadpool-gone-embarrassed-teenage-girl scratched his neck and giggled nervously. Johnny was watching them both with interest, but Peter ignored his friend for now. They would still have words later. Suddenly, the web-head remembered the dream he had had about the merc. The situation had been strangely similar. He shrugged and decided to resolve this the way his head suggested. He walked over to Wade, who had finally opened his mouth to answer the question, and glued their lips together. The merc gasped in surprise, then melted into the sloppy and frankly terrible kiss and threw his arms around the web-head’s neck. Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good, common decency and loud cheering around them be damned.


End file.
